Shell of What was
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: One day he and his father had gotten into a tiff and Draco had ended up with a bloody nose. It didn’t take long to decided where to go; he went to the one person who had always felt welcome. He went to see Pansy.-Draco/Pansy!
1. Who you were is gone

**RAWR!! This is weird...I know that if you know me you'd know that I hate Draco/Pansy, but, Someone wanted me to do one for them and now I've sorta grown more acceptiant...I still don't like them, but there not as low on my book...**

**Okay well I'm confused about this one, I was thinking about making it more than just a one shot...tell me, help me decide...Your reviews are Necessisary!**

* * *

_In some respects_

_I do suspect you've got a respectable side._

_When pushed and pulled and pressured,_

_You seldom run and hide_

_But it's for someone else's benefits,_

_Not for what you want to do._

_And until I've realized that you've realized,_

_I'm gonna say these words to you:_

_You don't know what love is,_

_You do as your told._

_Just as a child of Ten Might act but your far too old._

_Your not hopeless, or helpless, and I hate to sound cold…_

_But you don't know what love is,_

_You just do as your told._

_I can see your man can't help you win_

_Any problems that may rise._

_But in his mind there can be no sin,_

_If you never criticize._

_You just keep on repeating,_

_All those empty " I love you's"_

_Until you see you deserved much better,_

_I'm gonna lay right into you._

_You don't know what love is,_

_You do as your told._

_Just as a child of Ten Might act but your far too old._

_Your not hopeless, or helpless, and I hate to sound cold…_

_But you don't know what love is,_

_No you don't know what love is,_

_No you don't know what love is…_

_You just do as your told._

_Yeah do as your told._

_--the White stripes-you don't know what love is_

_**Shell of what was...**_

**D**raco Malfoy leaned back in his chair lazily. Snape his uncle or not, was the most annoying, boring professor in the whole school. That droning, dull voice! Did his uncle even have a voice box?

Beside him sat none other than Pansy Parkinson, the Pureblood queen of Hogwarts. Of course. The sniveling bat never left his side. It was rather irritating. Her constant clinging to him, her inferior and childish obsession with his every move was wearing his patience thin. He wanted to snap her pretty pureblood neck, betrothed or not. The thought of being with her for the rest of his life made him want to gag.

Contrary to the rumors drifting through out the halls of Hogwarts, he and Pansy had never done anything. Anything more than Pansy's fixated clinging that was. He wouldn't touch her with a pole. She was a rich, spoiled brat who'd been with so many boys at the school it was absurd. God how he hated it!

Draco and Pansy had known each other since they were both young. Very young. Toddlers even. Though they didn't exactly hit it off as younger children. It was most likely because they were young he suspected. It was their parents idea to have them meet. Of curse, as with all betrothals.

Of course, as he looked at her now, she hadn't always been like that. Once, when they were a bit younger, just before entering Hogwarts, she was very enjoyable company.

Draco's father was as always, not the most known for his consideration. He was cruel and abusive in many ways. One day he and his father had gotten into a tiff and Draco had ended up with a bloody nose. He stomped off angry and hurt. It didn't take long to decided where to go; he went to the one person who had always felt welcome. He went to see Pansy.

She had been sitting in her room when he went up. Slightly he tapped on the door. She had been brushing her hair at the end of the bed. He remembered tapping on her door slightly and receiving a soft come in from her, inviting in her visitor.

She'd jumped up when she saw it was him. " Oh, Draco," She began, immediately she sprung up. With soft hands she lead him to the big white loveseat in the corner of her large, girly room.

She quickly left the room, returning with a warm, damp cloth. With an extremely gentle touch she patted the blood from his nose, focusing and hardly blinking.

That may have been the one thing he like about Pansy. She never asked him prying questions. She didn't speak a word. All that had mattered was that he'd gone to her. She would always take care of him after such fights.

She had been pretty back then too. Not beautiful, but pretty enough, in her own way. Her hair wasn't as short as it was now. It was a bit longer, to her mid back yet possibly sleeker and straighter. She had always been pale. Still was to the day. Back then she was paler than he was, and elegantly tall for her age. Against her jet black hair her face seemed to shine, almost as much as her sky blue eyes. And yes they were like the sky; tinted grey when she was angry, much like the sky before a storm. Light, crystal blue when she was happy, like the early morning sky, which they used to sit underneath and enjoy the day sometimes. Her nose always had been her most troubling feature. She especially hated it. It was small and boxy and a big reason that many kids of Hogwarts nicknamed her Pug-face Pansy. Still there had been something about her back then, Something soft and unrefined. She would always shine where ever they went together. And heaven knows Draco's mother Narcissia Malfoy loved the girl to pieces.

Then of course, she'd changed. She was sorted into Slytherin, but eventually that went straight to her head. She was then introduced to the fact that her blood was much purer than most others there, and the fact that she was much wealthier than most there. She was also known for her families name, and the fact that they were in good graces, much like his own family, with the dark lord. Her names didn't take long to sweep the halls, and then it didn't take long to sweep her of all self respect. She dose anything and everything she wants.

She was different than the Pansy he knew. That Pansy was dead now. In her place was the shell that was the Slytherin Queen bee and he couldn't hate it much more than he already did. He used to care so deeply for Pansy, but over the years, she'd destroyed every bit of who he'd call Pansy, there for he felt nothing for her, and didn't like her. She wasn't Pansy, she was an imposter in the body of his former childhood sweetheart.

Evidently he'd passed the rest of the class away reliving childhood memories because as he looked up the rest of the class was leaving. He looked up annoyed to see that the first thing he laid eyes on was the golden trio. There was Potter, looking smug as always. Then was the Weasley, god how he hated the Weasley. Then there was Granger, in all her mudblood glory. Well, at least she was pretty. Oh well, he shook the thought, being pretty didn't matter, she was still filthy just like the rest of her little gang. He hated those idiots. And they had the nerve to call the Granger girl the Hogwarts Princess. Well that was wrong. She most definitely wasn't. He sighed, walking out., then again if she wasn't, that'd leave only one girl to be the all mighty princess and that was none other than Pansy. Lord knows what she'd do then, if she was already this bad. He shook his head. She was a fool.

Speaking of which, he lowered his eyebrow as he felt her at his elbow. Smiling her little tiny Pansy smile she grabbed a hold of his arm a moment later.

Annoying twit. However he didn't push her off, as usual. His father had forbade it. Not that he cared exactly what his father thought, but still, he and Pansy had many memories. Plus he was far too civilized to cause a scene. Malfoy's kept their personal business silent and discrete. It was the Malfoy way.

Together he and Pansy mad way to their next class. She was quite the male magnate, much like he was female wise, though he couldn't see what they liked about her. He could see what he would like about her, if he did that was, but not them.

He had memories with Pansy, good ones that dated back to before she was a bloodsucking vampire. They had nothing with her. He knew just how beautiful Pansy could be when she wanted to. They knew that she had a somewhat pretty face, and a lot of money. The last part was all that mattered to them. He knew that Pansy was extremely trust worthy, and also that she had a dark past that made her unwilling to open up, really open up, to anyone. They didn't know any of that. So why did they like her so much? What did she have that made them want her so badly.

Not that he didn't know. She had a body, and she wasn't afraid to use it, give it out and _put _out most importantly. It actually surprised him that they even dared, what with her always hanging on his arm. Everyone at the school was scared of him, but evidently Pansy was good enough for them to risk his Wrath over.

He supposed that he did sort of make it obvious that he wasn't taken with her. He hardly looked at her anymore. However, that didn't matter.

Draco thought about it harder as they walked. If she really wanted him so desperately, then she would be offering herself out to so many damn guys. _Seriously_! He was Draco bloody Malfoy for crying out loud. It's not like he'd just be willing to share. Anything or anyone. So why would she act that way?

Pansy Parkinson was not to be understood by Draco. No sir. He didn't understand her one bit.

Another pesky memory popped into his head as he continued to walk. It wasn't actually that far back. Around third year, just before being Slytherin queen ate her brain. It was during Christmas break and they'd both gone home for the duration. Well that wasn't totally true, Pansy had gone to his mansion because her parents weren't home. They were 'out' was the most information that Lucius had offered. Pansy had been crying on the first night there. He heard her from his room one night. So, ever so carefully, he inched out into the hall and down to her door, which was at the very end of this particular hall way. So quietly he had been surprised she heard him he knocked, and she hiccupped before she invited him in. Good old Pansy.

She sniffled and he smiled at her softly. Well, softly enough for a Malfoy. " Hey, are you okay Pansy?" He asked. It was the first time since he'd known her that their roles were being reversed. This time he was taking care of her.

She nodded quietly, pushing her hair behind her ears. It was so shiny and soft. He padded towards her bed with bare feet. " You sure pet?" He asked one last time, perching himself beside her. She was in a long black, satin nightgown. It had glowed against her creamy white skin. Ever untouched by the sun.

" Yes Draco, I'm fine." Her voice was low, probably because she was trying not to cry. She was a brave little girl then.

He tilted his head to the side, reaching out and rubbing his hand over her hair. She smiled a bit, her nose red from crying. Without accepting any refusals he took both his hands and pulled her into a tight hug. She went rather willingly, falling into his chest. It took a moment before he heard her crying again. She was shaking slightly in his arms.

" Oh God Pansy what am I to do with you?" He asked quitely before he leaned back, peeled away the side of the big fully grey covers and stuck his feet under. Grinning at her they laid face to face. It was slightly dark, but the small lamp that was on was enough light for them both.

She chewed her lip in the darkness. " Thank you Draco." It was all she said. With that he pried no further. She never did it to him, he didn't do it to her. They had a since of mutual respect for each other that Draco didn't have with anyone else.

With a grin, he reached up and crushed his entire hand over her tiny, balled up one. He didn't say anything else. Neither did. They just laid in companionable silence until she drifted to sleep. Then as quietly as he could he slid out of the covers, replacing them snuggly around her.

With one last smile he leaned in and kissed her forehead before leaving the room as quietly as he'd entered. He didn't hear her crying the entire rest of the Christmas break.

As he thought back. He and Pansy did have lots of amazing memories, it's just that she'd changed. She'd become something he didn't particularly like. Damn her. And if she only knew. Idiot girl.

" Draco darling," She began, her lips moving sweetly. " What's the matter? You've been staring off like that all day."

He smirked," Don't let it bother your pretty little head Pansy." He said smoothly, taking a seat in their next class. She nestled in right beside him, not particularly taking her hand off of his arm

She seemed to be fully satisfied with the fact that he'd said anything to her at all.

Shaking his head, this most definitely wasn't the Pansy he knew. And Draco knew one thing for certain, if she was going to be his wife, he was going to break her into doing things his way. She was his betrothed wasn't she? Yes she was. Therefore she was going to comply. He'd had enough of his future wife running amuck. He wasn't going to be the first Malfoy in history to have a disobedient wife. He'd put her in her place alright, just wait.

" Pansy," He said sweetly, looking at her sitting contently beside him.

She looked excited from the attention, " Yes Draco?" She oozed and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

" Get off of me." He said softly, but not unthreateningly. She immediately let go. Good girl. She'd learn. He was going to break her in. He wanted his old Pansy back, and he was going to get her. Sooner or later.

* * *

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR MAKE IT A ONESHOT!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Also this is the first dracoXpansy I've writen, so be easy on me...I don't like the pair and I'm not farmiliar with the pair, so if it sux, tell me I can take it...Thanx Mr. PiGG! REVIEW!!**


	2. Growing up with them

**

* * *

**

Um...Some people wanted me to continue and I try not to disappoint. I figured out where I'm headed with this story last night while I was listening to my inspirational song for this particular pic...Yes it's _you don't know what love is(you just do as your told) by the white stripes_...any way if you liked it before then comment on this one...Um, sorry it isn't too long...Next one will be! X3 Enjoy loved ones!

* * *

The day went by in a blur. A big, confusing, thought filled blur. Draco had successful shut Pansy up and kept her off. Even if she was still by his side, she didn't speak to him or touch him the rest of the day. She hadn't even looked like she was even going to attempt it. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as she came off. Of course, she was brought up to know her place. She never stepped out of line when someone told her where to stand.

He sighed, though he had never wanted to come across as a handler, even if that was basically what he was. He simply wanted to put her in her place. That wasn't the same thing. Was it?

Draco's parent's, like hers, were completely the same in the disciplinary region. Their fathers were cruel and their mothers submissive. Though at least Draco's mother was somewhat kind. Pansy's mother was just as harsh and ruthless as her father was. And the women was very open about it.

More than once Draco had seen bruises, cut's and scrapes gracing beautiful Pansy's body. Both her mother and her father pounded, cursed, hexed and whelped Pansy into the perfect daughter. Into a Parkinson's daughter. It was cruel and it used to make him sick to be in the house at the same time as the two. They were twisted and it almost made him happy that his parents weren't any worse than they were. Things were bad when they made Draco appreciate his own life at home. Yes sir, Pansy Parkinson was Not as paper thin and 2-D as she appreared. Pansy had a story that came with the name. It was a price to pay. Being a Parkinson didn't come easy. She had to survive to get it.

Maybe that was some of the reason she was turning out the way she was. She was trying to be their perfect daughter and it was pushing her over the edge.

All Draco knew was that he and Pansy were one in the same. Always had been. They depended on each other when they were younger. Together they had made it through all the hardships and bumpy spots. They had nurtured each other. Bandaged each other and comforted each other. Hell, they'd even been initiated as death eaters together.

He remembered that well. It was the scariest, most significant, most horrible and perfect thing that had ever happened in his life. And now he was extremely happy that he had her there for him; To help keep him stronger. Else wise he may not have made it that night.

Death eaters stood in scrutinizing circles. Most of which he knew quite well. Dark and dank the air was suppressing and he could hardly breath he was so nervous.

Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and a few other younger years were being welcomed. They were to be the younger generation. They were supposed to be spies that got into the inside of Hogwarts.

Naturally, Draco was first to go. He stepped forward with jelly insides, but a calm and extremely blank face. A tall cloaked man stepped forward and Draco swallowed hard. It was his lord Voldemort.

With his red eyes shinning Voldemort flicked his wand. The room was deathly quite as the first went. Draco's arm rose of it's own accord. Then with the grace and lethalness of a snake, but of course, he pulled back his wand and pressed it hard against Draco's white skin. Instantly Draco felt pain. An immense, unbearable pain. But still, he held strong for his parents, keeping his face strait and his eyes dry. The pain was sickening and just as he thought he couldn't stand it anymore the dark lord heeled, lifting his wand.

Draco nearly crumpled to the floor, however the look on his parents face made him stand tall.

It was perhaps the first time in his life he seen them looking…_Proud?_ They looked proud of him. Like maybe it was the first thing he'd ever done right in their eyes. It helped him to keep standing, even though his arm was on fire.

He was directed back toward the others and suddenly his heart dropped. Pansy was next. How would she be able to handle it? He hardly could.

He saw her step up, her face stony strait. She walked with an amazing poise as she made way to sell her soul.

The Dark Lord was especially merciless towards Pansy. His hand swish harshly and it nearly jerked her off balance as her hand and wrist were yanked in front of her. Still her face stayed clear. Thank _god_! He didn't know what they would have done to her had she shown such weakness. She was already the youngest and a girl.

He watched in anxious sweat as she was bared into by the tip of the wand. It was deep in her skin he was pressing extremely hard, and his fingers were digging into her skin.

He saw a muscle jump in her jaw but she didn't flinch. He was so proud of her he had to refrain from smiling, which would have been highly inappropriate.

However as his eyes shifted towards her parent's, their faces were solid as rock, angry even. Unemotional as ever before. It was sad really. Pansy didn't even exist to them. It pissed him off was all it succeeded to do.

She was sent back to the group callously. It was because she was a girl he supposed. Though as she approached him, he saw that her eyes were on the brink of overflowing.

As everyone shuffled and the next was sent forward Draco leaned towards her, whispering so that no one else would hear.

" Are you okay Pans?" His voice more concerned than he meant it to be.

She chewed her lip. " Yes." She answer, her voice shaking.

" Is it the pain?" He asked. He wanted to know why his Pansy was crying.

With a brave little laugh she shook her head, " The pain is nothing. I've felt worse at home." She said sadly, watching uninterestedly as Crabbe got his mark. " It was just that their faces." She began finally looking at him, " All they've ever said to me was 'your worthless to us until you receive your dark mark'. They'd say that all the time Draco, but they still look unpleased. What did I do wrong?" She asked sadly, still no tears stained her face. She was _too_ strong for that.

He gritted his teeth and reached over. Very softly he grabbed her hand. It was red hot as it had just received the mark. She simply smiled. Neither said another word.

Now it was the end of the day, _finally_, and he walked with Pansy towards the Slytherin common room. " Um, Draco," Her voice came to his ears for the first time that day since he'd told her not to touch him.

" Hn?" He answered her lightly, his mind just coming out of the vivid memory.

" Why are you walking me all the way to the common room? You never do that. I thought you had heads duty." She said softly, scrunching up her little nose at the mention of heads duty, with the Granger.

" Just thought I'd escort you for a day my dear." He said, suddenly feeling much happier. Memories were flooding his brain, but at least most of them were good ones.

She lowered her prim eyebrows but, wisely, thought it best not to question him, so she nodded locked her arm through his and continued on to the Slytherin common room.

He was abruptly in a mood to plan. He wanted to be positive everything would work in his grace. He wanted his Pansy back. He'd covered that part. But now he just needed to figure out how to do that.

He passed Granger making her way up to the heads dorm and beside her was that wretched Lovegood girl. The loony one. Long blonde hair and big, bushy brown hair. My, my they were a sight.

He leaned down and 'whispered', not so quietly in Pansy's ear. " That Loony girl and Granger on the same night. Maybe the mudblood will share some of her all might knowledge with the brainless twit. I think their a match made in heaven If you ask me. A weirdo and a disgrace to magic everywhere."

Pansy snickered as Granger yelled at him and grunted before turning and stomping off with the dreamy Lovegood not far behind. She'd apparently gave up when Draco and Pansy failed to stop, or even turn around to acknowledge them. He heard her yell one last time from behind them, " Malfoy you're a _bloody_ jerk!" and the her voice faded into the other nonchalant conversations of the students who were used to hearing the two fight. It was routine for he and her to fight now. Actually he fought with her more than he did with Potter or Weasley.

They came to the entrance he and Pansy and slowed to a stop. He really did have to go. She looked at him longingly and as much as he wanted it to be only him that she looked like that at, it wasn't. This, for some reason, put him in a foul mood. Thinking about her looking at other men that way. He was bloody outraged.

" Goodnight." He said his voice cold and brusque. She lowered her eyebrows. " What did I do Draco?"

He got even angrier, but didn't let it show. He simply lowered his head a bit and turned to walk off. Though he stopped, the thought popping into his head. " Oh, Pansy, will you meet me in the great hall for breakfast in the morning." He wasn't asking. There for Pansy nodded a yes to the rhetorical question.

He turned. " Good." He said to her, though he said it much lower than he meant to.

She may not know it yet, or she may know it and not like it, but as far as Draco Malfoy was concerned, Pansy Parkinson belonged to him. She would learn to do things the way he wanted her to do them. She wouldn't be the school's biggest slut any longer. She wouldn't act like a brainless, insufferable idiot any longer and she most certainly wouldn't bat those dark pretty eyelashes at anyone in the school. Unless of course she was batting them at him. That would be okay. Only him though.

He was going to turn her back into the Pansy he remembered, even if she didn't remember it herself. He needed her to. She'd helped him through so many hard times, surely with her that way again, his life would be much easier. Hers would be as well he suspected. It was better on both of their parts to go along with this. Besides, he wasn't asking for anything unreasonable. Not really. He just didn't want her to come across the way she was. It was for her own good it really was.

He grinned as he made way up stairs. Pansy, his wife. Pansy Parkinson. Mrs. Malfoy. Pansy was his. She had been since he first meet her. He wasn't going to allow her to be everyone elses too. There was no way that was going to happen.

He gave the portrait the password and entered the dorm to see Granger reading a book by the firsplace. As usual. He grinned figuring he'd tease her. " Ah, Granger I see it's nothing new here. Did Loony make it back to her dorm okay?" He asked mockingly.

She did a very accurate impression of her very own Malfoy sneer and slammed her book shut. " Ferret, you and pug-face are getting along this week. No tiffs in the hallway, no arguing. You two seem quite cozy." She grinned as she hit a nerve.

Draco looked down. " Yeah well, I wish she'd realize..." He drifted off, realizing that he was babling on and almost admitted his personal life to Granger. Hermione Granger. _Mudblood_ Granger of the Golden ones.

She sat her book to the side, and like the nosey one she always had been, she had to know everything. " What?" She began. She couldn't help that she was naturally curious. She really liked to learn about everything. Not that she was looking for gossip, she just wanted to know. Sheesh, sue her.

He rolled his eyes. " None of your business mudblood." He snapped.

She shook her yeah, " Well okay then." And with that she got up and hurried off to her room. Leave it to Granger.

He squeezed his eyes shut. How would he ever get Pansy over to his side? Getting up he stumbled lazily to his room. Maybe, just maybe she'd come willingly, or at least, without much trouble. That'd make his life so much easier. If Pansy would just realize that the only reason he acted the way towards her that he did was because she had become the way she had. It drove him _crazy_.

* * *

**Um, Chappy Two...Oh Yeah! Okay then, for my Sanity, please review, like I previously said, I've never writen this pair so I have no clue how I'm doing!**

**Um, also, sorry for those of you who hate it, but occasionally I will make a random draco/hermione poke here and there...sorry, I'll try and avoid it at all costs...but it's hard.**

**X3 Review meh dears! Pretty Please with a cherry on top...**

**OH and a Special thanx to _Stephie Ross_, I wasn't actually going to continue it, but you inspired me to continue...this chapter is totally dedicated to you! Thank you deary!**


End file.
